


Suck My Kiss

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Series: Blood+Lust [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: Two vampires prey on the same sleeping naked boy but their victim, who has a vampire fetish, has a better thing they all can do.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Gerard Way, Andy Biersack/Remington Leith, Remington Leith/Gerard Way
Series: Blood+Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117340
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a three-way so I hope it's good for you guys. There's no category for this relationship but I hope it would inspire to be one...maybe?😌 Well, enjoy!

Remington entered his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his slim waist, still wet from his shower. He shut and locked the door. He waltzed over to the window and opened it just a crack to let some air in. 

He untied the towel, letting it drop into the floor. He hummed a little tune while he went to the closet to fetch his pajamas, unaware that two pairs of red hungry eyes were watching his every move from the outside of his room. 

Remington was about to put them on when he decided that he was just going to bed. I’ll just sleep naked tonight, he thought. Sebastian and Emerson won’t know. 

One dark figure that lurked in the trees was looking into the window, licking his lips at the sight of the naked boy. Another figure hiding on the roof gripped the gutter with heated anticipation. 

Remington yawned and decided to turn out the lights. He crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes. All was dark and quiet in the room. 

A floating stream of white fog seeped through the slightly opened window and flowed to the side of Remington’s bed. The fog then grew and solidified into a man with longish black hair, pale skin, and hazel green eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a bright red tie. He smiled at the sleeping Remington as he leaned over him, his shadow covering him. 

He opened his mouth that revealed two white fangs and came close to the nape of the boy’s neck. 

“You sneaky fanged son of a bitch,” A male’s voice spat from across the room. 

The vampire spun around and he saw another vampire glaring at him. Unlike the refined gentleman, the other vampire wore more modern punk clothes with metal rings and studs. He had a nose ring and a lip ring. His black hair was styled and shaved in a strange half mullet. 

“He is mine,” the punk-looking vampire growled. 

“To eat or to fuck?” The suited vampire sneered. 

“Like that’s not why you’re here,” The other strolled over. “You never could resist boys like him, Gerard.” 

“You’re one to talk, Andy,” The vampire argued. “He’s your particular type of prey.” 

“Either way,” said Andy. “I saw him first.” 

“I saw him first!” 

“Can I choose?” 

Both vampires turn and saw Remington sitting up in his bed with his arms crossed. They were silent and watched as he climbed out of bed and sauntered towards them in all of his tattooed naked glory. 

“Although,” Remington purred. “It would be hard to choose between two sexy vampires like yourselves.” 

He waltzed over to Andy and smiled, “You’re unbelievably sexy. About my age. Covered with tattoos and piercings. Beautiful blue eyes and an even more beautiful body.” He slipped a hand underneath Andy’s shirt, causing the vampire to sigh softly. 

Then he glanced at over at Gerard, “But then again, you’re undeniably sexy. Gorgeous eyes. Older. Not one mark on your beautiful white skin.” He snaked his hand to Gerard’s crouch and squeezed him gently. 

“God…” Gerard softly moaned as Remington continued to palm him through his pants. 

“Show me your fangs,” Remington demanded in a low seductive voice and turned his head to Andy. “Yours too.” 

“I’ll give you what you want as soon as you give me what I want,” said Andy as he came closer to the two. 

Remington turned to Andy and put his hand on Andy’s clothed groin. He began palming him as he was doing to Gerard with his other hand. 

Andy lulled his head back and slightly opened his mouth. His fangs grew with the feeling of being pleasured. 

Remington removed his hand from feeling Andy and put it behind Andy’s head. He made the vampire look at him. He smirked, “Well, look at that. One touch and hello, pointy teeth.” 

“That’s not the only things that’s pointing,” Gerard remarked. 

Remington saw that Andy was getting hard and Gerard was already rock hard. 

“Who do you want?” Gerard asked huskily and pressed Remington’s hand to himself. 

Remington licked his lips and gasped when he felt Andy’s cool lips pressing kisses on the nape of his neck. He gently scraped his fangs against his sensitive skin. 

Andy glanced at Gerard over Remington’s shoulder, “You know, maybe you don’t have to choose. What do you think, Gerard?” 

Gerard nodded, “I’m willing to share if you are.” 

Andy leaned in Remington’s ear and whispered hotly, “Then I say we move this to the bed. Is that okay with you, _slut_?”

Remington groaned in want and then Gerard picked him up. He carried him to the bed and climbed on top of him. Andy walked over beside the bed and crawled next to them. 

Gerard gave Remington a heated kiss and then Andy gave him a hard kiss. Both vampires took turns kissing the boy. Remington was in heaven. 

At one point, both vampires went in to kiss him and their lips touched. They stared at each other with shock for a moment until Gerard said “Fuck it” and crushed his lips to Andy’s in a hard kiss. 

Andy responded to the kids for a minute and then pulled back. 

“Take your fucking clothes off,” Andy growled breathlessly. 

“You too,” Gerard said as he undid his tie. 

Remington watched them strip off their clothes and started to slowly jerk himself. Once they were naked, they both gazed upon Remington. 

“Look who’s become impatient,” Andy’s eyes darkened at the sight of the boy. 

He crawled over to him and pulled Remington’s hand to replace it with his own. Andy moved his hand rapidly, causing Remington to moan loudly and sank into the mattress. 

Gerard grabbed Andy’s tilted hips and turned him around so that his now fully erected cock was now facing him. Andy’s hand never left Remington’s.

Without a word, Gerard covered Andy’s length with his warm wet mouth. 

“Fuck!” Andy cursed as he moved his hips inward to Gerard’s mouth and moved his hand faster on Remington’s cock. He used his free hand and entangled his fingers in Gerard’s hair to keep his head steady while he continued to suck hard. Gerard swirled his tongue around Andy’s length and used his other hand to slip his fingers into Remington, dry and unprepared. 

“Shit,” Remington’s mouth dropped at the feeling of intrusion. “Oh God…”

Andy stopped his hand on Remington’s member and put his hand on the back of Remington’s head. He pushed him into a hard wet kiss. Gerard stopped sucking and pulled away, seeing them kiss. He fastened the pace of his fingers, making Remington moan in the kiss. 

Andy pulled away and gazed at Gerard, “How is he?” 

“He feels so nice inside,” Gerard answered. “It’s like rubber.” 

“Mmm, but that’s not enough for you, is it _bitch_?” Andy grabbed Remington’s face to make him face him. “You want to fuck. Would you like that?” 

Remington was panting and he swallowed hard. His eyes shut and his face was contorted with pleasure. Gerard curled his fingers inside, making Remington squeak, “He asked you a question, _whore_. Would. You. Like. That?”

“Yes!” Remington breathed and arched his back to Gerard’s touch. “Put it in. Fuck me. Till I can’t stand. Fuck. I want you both so bad…ahh…”

“Who’s gonna fuck him first?” Gerard asked Andy. 

Andy pretended to think and suggested, “I think whoever groans first has to give him a blowjob while the other gets to fuck him.” Then he quickly grabs Gerard’s cock from underneath. 

“Oh God!” Gerard groaned and nearly collapsed on the bed. 

“Looks like I win,” Andy smiled triumphantly. 

“Bastard,” Gerard smirked as he removed his fingers out of Remington’s backside, earning him a small whine from the boy. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Andy grinned. “You’re gonna get something much bigger.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Glorious smut.🤣 Well, the part of the chapter you've all been waiting for.

Gerard moved aside and Andy moved himself so that he was behind Remington. He grabbed his hips and had him above his standing cock so he can seat him. He kissed the back of his neck as he was lining himself to Remington’s entrance. 

He pulled away, “Ready, baby?” 

Remington nodded vigorously and Andy pulled him down and entered into him slowly, pushing the head in. 

“Oh fuck,” Remington moaned softly. He felt the pressure of the head pushing in. Feels like a rock poking my innards, he thought as he winced a little. I’ll die if he puts it in all the way and begins to move. 

Gerard spread Remington’s legs apart and put his head near Remington’s inner right thigh. Without a word of warning, Gerard sank his fangs into his thigh. Remington yelped in pain briefly before a strange pleasure washed over him from the bite. Gerard gulped a couple of times and after he removed his mouth from it, he shoved Remington’s cock in his mouth. 

Remington moaned in absolute pleasure and focused on Gerard’s mouth sucking hard on him and his icy tongue swirling around him. The icy sensation combined with the heat of the situation was making Remington crazy. He tangled his hands in Gerard’s sweaty hair and kept moving his head in a steady bob, “Fuck, Gerard…yeah…feels so good…suck it harder…ahhh…”

Gerard sucked harder and Remington moaned loudly in appreciation. Wanting to hear Remington moaning his name in pleasure, Andy shoved Remington down so that he was fully seated, pushing in the rest of his cock in Remington. Remington let out a sharp gasp when he felt Andy’s rock hard cock penetrate him. 

Remington steadied his breathing and huffed out, “P-Please…wait a…oh God…wait a second…ahh…let m-me get ready…”

Andy did complied with Remington’s wish and after a second had passed, he thrusts into Remington in a hard and rough pace. Remington let out a shocked yelp and his hands pulled at Gerard’s hair, making him suck even harder. 

“Fuck, so pretty,” Andy growled as he held Remington’s hips as he continued to fuck him hard. “So perfect.” 

“Too hard…ah fuck!... slow down…hurts,” Remington groaned, his body shaking with the pleasure he was receiving from the vampires. 

Andy smirked and whispered in Remington’s ear, “You’re not hurting. You love being fucked hard like this, don’t you? Fuck, you feel so good. My pretty little fuck toy.” 

Gerard finally pulled away and breathed out, “I want my turn now.” 

“Gerard wants to fuck you now,” Andy licked a stripe on Remington’s neck. “Do you want him now?” 

Remington nodded rapidly and screwed his eyes shut, “Yes, but…shit, I’m gonna cum…c-could you…mmmh! Finish?” 

Andy kissed his neck, “Sure, baby.”

Gerard sat back on his elbows watching Andy thrust sloppily into Remington with lustful eyes and listening to the melodious sounds of Remington’s moaning, “Oh God. Oh God. Oh God… _ **FUCK**_!” 

Remington came on his stomach as Andy continued to fuck him until he finally shoot up inside him. He slipped out and helped Remington lay down on the mattress. Remington’s body was reddish and he was breathing hard. 

Gerard crawled over, leaned over, and covered Remington’s sweaty face with kisses, “My poor sweet boy. All fucked out. I’m afraid I won’t get my turn.” 

To Gerard’s surprise, Remington shot up and kissed him hard. 

“Don’t count on it,” Remington challenged as he pulled away with a smirk. 

Gerard shoved Remington back down on the bed, kissing him along the way. They were making out while Gerard used his hand to get Remington hard again. Gerard was so into the make out session that he was taken by surprise when he felt hands clasped his hips. 

“How long has it been since you had a good long fuck?” Andy’s hot breath tickled Gerard’s ear. 

“Um…” Gerard tried to say. 

“That long, huh?” Andy massaged his hips. “Okay. Relax, darling. I’m gonna take care of that right now.” 

With a swift motion, Andy entered Gerard and hit on his prostate dead-on, making him moan like a class A whore. 

“Who’s the whore now?” Remington laughed a little. 

Gerard stopped his hand and like Andy, he entered Remington without any warning. 

“ _Oh fuck_! Yes!” Remington groaned in appreciate and moved his body to Gerard’s thrusts.

“Still you,” Gerard grinned and moaned loudly when Andy moved harder in him. “Fuck…God…feels so good.” 

“Why didn’t we do this earlier?...fuck. Fucking perfect,” Andy left a trail of kisses on the nape of the neck and then he was nipping Gerard’s shoulder. 

“Andy, bite me…mmmh! Please,” Gerard begged as he moved to Andy’s movements. 

Andy let the older vampire’s begging work and sank his fangs deep into Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard hissed and fucked into Remington harder. 

“Oh God. Oh yes,” Remington was gripping the sheets and moving his body down to meet with Gerard’s thrusts. 

Gerard was drowning in the painful pleasure he was giving and receiving from both men. “Harder, Andy,” Gerard huffed. 

“Funny how the tough old world vampire likes getting pounded by a modern vampire,” Andy chuckled.

Gerard growled, “Fuck me harder…fuck…before this turns into a fight!” 

“Please,” Remington moaned softly. “That makes him fuck harder…ughh…please, Andy…ahhh…” 

Andy pleased them both by plowing into Gerard like the end was nigh and Gerard screamed in pleasure. Remington was feeling that familiar (and unwelcomed) tug in the pit of his stomach. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Remington whined. 

“S-Same…ahh,” Gerard’s thrusts became more sloppy. 

“Let him cum,” said Andy. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Gerard hit Remington’s sweet spot one more time and Remington let out a shrill cry when he came in spurts on his chest again. Gerard poured into Remington when he finished. 

Gerard managed to pull out of him and let Andy finish. With little strength he had left, Remington sat up and kissed Gerard while reaching in touch him. 

“So close…” Andy gruffed and after a couple of more thrusts, he came hard inside of Gerard. 

Gerard collapsed on the bed, exhausted and spent. Andy pulled out of Gerard and fell to his side. 

All three men were quiet for a few minutes until Remington broke the silence, “Will I ever see you two again?” 

Both vampires sat up and looked at him. “Well, let’s make sure we do,” Gerard said to Andy. 

Andy smirked and nodded. Both vampires leaned over Remington and both of them took each side of Remington’s neck. They kissed and lightly sucked on the skin. Then they bit into both sides, taking only enough to create the bonds. 

Both vampires latched their mouths off Remington’s neck and licked their inflictions until they closed and left scars, claiming Remington as theirs. 

Remington closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction. Both vampires put Remington in bed and he pleaded for them to stay. 

“Of course, darling,” Andy kissed his head as he climbed in next to him. 

“You have us…forever,” Gerard went into bed and threw his arm around him. 

All three fell asleep within minutes, eager for the next night to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of this. Part two of the series will come hopefully soon.


End file.
